The Haunted Mansion
by BrEe-AnN
Summary: Mystery about a haunted mansion's secrets. Nancy, Rory, and Jake must solve these riddles and put the pieces together.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy Drew

Bree

**Chapter 1**

Nancy peered through the fogged glass window, attempting to see farther than what she, Rory, and Jake had seen earlier that day. With a tissue, she wiped away a small area she could see through behind the snow and dust. She could distinguish only a big room, and in themiddle a large staircase with parallel railings rounded into a spiral at the bottom, and lined with a deep red carpet in the center of the staircase. To the left of the staircase was a side table holding a bouquet of dead flowers and alongside, a door. Every surface was covered with dust and the wallpaper was peeling off of the walls. This rickety house looked as if not have been used for ages. The three teenagers quickly walked up to the doors and windows once more to see if they could find a way to get into the house. All windows were locked and the door was boarded up. They headed back home to look at the evidence they had gathered so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory and Jake, Nancy's cousins that lived in Wyoming, were visiting for 1 month to see how Nancy got along solving mysteries. This was the kind of mystery Nancy needed help on, so it was perfect that she had company. In this case, Kristina Parley lived next to the haunted house that Rory, Jake, and Nancy were investigating at. She complained of a knocking on her door in the middle of the night, only to find a soft breeze swirling the dust and leaves around in the darkness. Also, she claimed that some other creepy things had been happening on that block. The three investigators knew no more than that, since Kristina only left a brief message on their answering machine with only her address and a short summary of her problem. She said that she would walk over to the supposedly haunted house next door to her own and hear noises from inside. That night they returned to the house as fresh powdered snow fell to the ground. They were surprised to see a footprint in the snow. Rory quickly snapped a few pictures and they continued walking around to the back of the mansion. Their footsteps made a crunch as they walked on top of the solid packed snow. All three stopped walking at once. The footsteps continued for another second, then stopped instantly also. They weren't alone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The footprints that Nancy, Rory, and Jake had followed seemed never-ending, but this was the reason why. The footsteps that had been followed were freshly placed. The trespasser was not far ahead of them. The three teens were stopped dead in their tracks like deer in a headlight. They were all so frightened that they couldn't move. They finally got up the courage and tiptoed around the corner of the back of the old rusted house and toward where the footsteps came to an end. Nancy stepped forward and peeked around the corner. The light face of a woman in a grey hooded sweatshirt and black snow pants flashed by quickly as she turned to run. They didn't attempt to run after her, since she was already too far ahead to catch. They walked over to where she had been standing and found a golden locket with the initials "P.R.D." engraved on the exterior. Nancy picked it up and slid it into her pocket. They headed home to try to figure out whose the initials were, and to their surprise…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

When they typed the initials into the computer, several names came up as registered. One name that caught Nancy's eye was the name Paula Rachael Dawner. She wasn't sure where she had heard it, but she knew that she had. No one else had recognized that name.

"Keep it just in case you think of where you heard it," Rory advised.

Jake tried to help, too. "Try to think of where you could have possibly heard that name."

Nancy repeated the name in her head. She thought of nothing.

Later that day Nancy called up Mrs. Parley and asked if they could visit her house to investigate.

"Ask her about the name!" Rory whispered in the background

"Oh yeah…Mrs. Parley?" Nancy asked.

"Yes..?" Mrs. Parley asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever heard the name Paula Rachael Dawner?"

A gasp at the other end of the phone was silent yet somehow still heard.

"Mrs. Parley?" Nancy asked again. "Have you?"

"Umm, no... I haven't…" Mrs. Parley replied.

There was a slight shake in her voice as if she had been frightened.

"Anyway, sure you can come over…how about 3 o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me! Thanks a lot Mrs. Parley!"

"Call me Kristina."

"See you soon Kristina."


End file.
